


Anything's Fair in Sex and War

by RedLikeBlood



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Dom/sub Undertones, Drow, Drow Priestess, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Hazing, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Underdark, Vaginal Fingering, to a degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeBlood/pseuds/RedLikeBlood
Summary: Arach-Tinilith, the academy for new drow priestesses of Lolth, has just opened its doors to the latest group of students. The drow immediately begin fighting amongst themselves for power and prestige in their schooling years. And, as expected of drow, it's a process that includes plenty of blood, violence and sex.





	1. Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter includes some sexual content.

“Luathrae Melordin, was it?”

Luathrae turned. Surprisingly, she had to tilt her gaze down.

The other girl was quite short and slight for a female drow. She was thin and lanky, with long white hair which she had in a half-crown braid. Most noticeably, she had a wide, confident smirk.

She looked annoying.

Luathrae narrowed her eyes. “You are?”

What happened next Luathrae admittedly was not expecting. The other girl dipped her head in a pseudo-bow, the sort one would make to a more senior or powerful relative. “Phyrra Jhalavar.”

Luathrae tilted her head to the side. “Why are you here?”

“Straight to the point.” Phyrra’s smirk didn’t abate. The other drow glanced briefly at the others; still socialising politely, none much caring what the new arrival was saying. Phyrra turned back, a slightly more serious bent to her expression. “You’re the newest arrival. So far, Halisstra Faen-Tlabbar has control over everyone. She’s established it firmly, appropriately challenged all the new arrivals that looked like a threat—”

“And I look like a threat, so she’s challenging me.” Luathrae finished for her.

“Quick study,” Phyrra said with a smile.

“Already though?” Luathrae huffed with laughter, shaking her head. “Are we animals then, hm?”

“We’re drow nobility.” Phyrra smirked. “And the occasional wide-eyed commoner brat whom Lolth decided to give a shot for the laugh. And now we’re all priestesses. We’re learning to be the apex predators of the Underdark. All things considered? Close enough.”

Luathrae shrugged one shoulder. “So, what, I just have to wipe the floor with her in a duel and she’ll leave me alone?”

Phyrra held her hand up and gestured side to side. “Perhaps. However—and I’m definitely not the only one who’s noticed—you are  _ insanely _ attractive.”

Flattery, now. “Get to the point.”

“Of course, of course. Straight to the point, you are.” Phyrra’s smirk remained utterly steady. She shook her head slightly. “Not here.”

Phyrra beckoned, and Luathrae humoured her. She followed her out to the corridor, past other new initiates, off to a dead-end hall out of the way enough that they were alone. Every so often someone would pass by the main thoroughfare, but no one could overhear them through mundane means.

_ Brave girl, putting herself in a dead end alone with me. _ Luathrae inclined her head.  _ Or stupid _ .

“So.” Phyrra leant back slightly against the wall. “I’m not hers. She has a dedicated little following already, but there are enough people of varying strength still floating around that the weak ones haven’t all been divvied up into sycophantic cliques quite yet. I think—I  _ know _ —you’re stronger than her.” She shrugged with one shoulder. “I just want to establish myself in the good books of the new ‘alpha’, per se.”

Luathrae folded her arms. “All right, then. So talk. How’s she fight? What’s her style? She already have magic? Does she use any or—”

“Ahhh, bububu _ but _ .” Phyrra held up her hand. “Not to be rude, but you don’t have to think about that. You have to think about what I said earlier.” Her gaze darted down briefly, lingering just long enough for Luathrae to tell quite clearly that it was aimed at her chest. “You need to think of a different brand of tactics. Because—”

Oh, no. Come on. Not this. 

“—she’ll probably want to fuck you.”

_ Eargh _ . 

Luathrae knew it’d happen, but that didn’t lesson the annoyance of it. Why go through so much sweat and toil for the chance at pleasure when she could simply pin her pet to the table and sink her knives in? Especially when her partner had the arrogance to believe themselves dominant, and had a decent go at trying to prove it—eargh, Lolth, it was frustrating. It was a phenomenal waste of time all to simply get dirty and make Luathrae want a wash.

But of course. The current alpha female was from a Council of Eight House. So refusal was off the cards. And Luathrae, however strong she knew she was, couldn’t simply ride on that strength; she had to show it first. Like  _ that _ .

“Why are you telling me all this?” Luathrae narrowed her eyes. “All  _ just _ to get in my good books?”

Phyrra nodded. “Yes. You’ll fuck her, of course, and assuming you humiliate her, you’ll be the new dominant presence. I’m by no means one of the strong ones; the way I see it, the best way for me to survive these three years at Arach-Tinilith is by finding the strongest person and establishing quickly that I’m useful. And maintaining that usefulness.” She shrugged, still with that ever-present smirk. “I’m a snake, Luathrae Melordin. I wholeheartedly admit it. So I may as well use my talents, hm? While you use yours.”

_ Snakes _ . Luathrae sighed. She’d hoped that in coming to the academy she’d have the company of other, like-minded drow; the stronger ones, the ones who knew how to fight and torture, and wanted to learn how to fight and torture better. Snakes were the slippery ones who answered a challenge to fight with a puppet show or shadowplay, slipping poison into drinks, spreading rumours, making themselves weak to the important people. Regulus, Marcus and Caius—men were the snakes, and Luathrae had enough of those in her life. Not to mention the impotent one that was Celia. But Luathrae supposed nowhere was perfect, and a good snake could be a useful thing. 

“My talents?” Luathrae shook her head. “I’m a torturer. Whips and knives. Skilled enough with them in a fight, but I’m not one of those whores who sleep around with half the nobility for the challenge of it.”

Phyrra laughed, leaning forward slightly. “Are you sure? The way I see it, your tits are enough of a natural talent—”

Luathrae had enough of her talking. Time to show the girl why she was brave, stupid, or both. All it took was a stride forward and her forearm shoved against the smaller girl’s windpipe, snatching the air from her lungs. “ _ You _ are not to disparage  _ me _ . Clear?”

Phyrra was instantly humbled. The girl’s expression drained of merriment, deadly serious. She nodded, spluttering. “Y-yes—”

Luathrae grabbed her womanhood with her other hand. Good practice for Halisstra’s inevitable challenge… And the girl was a self-admitted snake. She would be made weak and humiliated sooner or later. It would be entertaining to have first go. 

Luathrae kneaded roughly, feeling the hitches and jitters of Phyrra’s attempts at breath below her arm. It was almost cute, how she squirmed, moaning breathlessly. Luathrae would be happy enough to keep her, at least. “Little bitch. If you’re not that Faen-Tlabbar girls’, you’ll be mine.

Phyrra nodded again.

Then she smirked.

The realisation dawned. The little bitch.

“So that’s why you approached me,” Luathrae said softly. “To be my bitch.”

The girl smiled, but it wavered as her breath hitched and Luathrae’s touch grew more vicious. “Y-yes. I know the s-strong ones when I see them.” She outright gasped as Luathrae jabbed her thumb approximately into her pearl, a breath away from crying out.

“That you do.” Luathrae massaged her thumb up and down, over the fabric of the girl’s robes. It was Arach-Tinilith; they didn’t care if you dueled, scrapped, injured, maimed or fucked. If you were rich enough they didn’t care if you killed. “So,  _ bitch _ . Here is what you’re going to do. You are going to get the message to that Faen-Tlabbar whore that  _ I _ challenge  _ her _ . She can  _ try _ fuck me if she wants. Then you are going to get as much information about how she conducts herself as possible. And you’ll come back to me with it. Understood?”

“Y-ye-yes—!” Phyrra gasped, tipping her head all the way back and closing her eyes.

Luathrae almost laughed. The girl really was a snake. So ready to make herself weak to another.

Luathrae jabbed her thumb into the girl’s pearl again. “But first, you’re going to be weak to me.”

It didn’t take much more to send her over the edge. Maybe the bitch got off on it.

Luathrae finally drew away, leaving the girl gasping and slumped against the wall. She examined her hand in brief; it didn’t look like any of Phyrra was left on her. She wiped it on the chest of Phyrra’s robes anyway, dragging her fingers roughly over the snake’s breasts. 

“Go,” Luathrae said simply. “And if I hear that you were that whore’s all along or some shit—”

“I heard you when you said you were a torturer.” Already the girl’s smirk was back. “Don’t worry.”

As she walked off, Luathrae was almost convinced Phyrra hadn’t just been pinned up against the wall and fucked over her robes.

Well, even if Luathrae was stuck having to deal with a snake, at least it was a good snake.


	2. Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has graphic sexual content and violence. Reader discretion is advised.

“Someone’s an exhibitionist.”

Luathrae could hear the snort from one of the girls at the edge of the room. Halisstra, for her part, took it quite well. She smiled broadly, hands on her hips. It wasn’t easy to ignore her figure, the way she stood, even though Luathrae really wished she could.

“And I hear you’re quite the sadist,” Halisstra jabbed back, a slight point. But nothing too sharp, not yet.

Well, of course she’d do her research as well. But that was to be expected; and difficult to use against her. Luathrae shrugged one shoulder, letting a smile curl across her face. “Yes, it’ll be quite fun to make you weak to me.”

Halisstra took that a lot less well, narrowing her eyes. “I had also heard you were blunt, yes.”

Luathrae made a mock bow, with an exaggerated hand gesture and grotesque bend. She wasn’t shy of showing off her own figure, and she got a few appreciative sounds from the girls behind her. “You heard correctly. Of course, we cannot all be so refined as a lady from the esteemed Faen-Tlabbar House.”

Halisstra sidled closer. It almost took Luathrae aback, before she settled herself; of course she would. Halisstra viewed herself the same way Luathrae viewed herself. 

Strong. Powerful. Untouchable. 

And both were trying to use it against the other.

“So,” Halisstra said softly. “Are you an exhibitionist too? I wonder how wet you are under there.”

Her hand flashed down, fast as a whiplash.

Luathrae was faster.

She snatched Halisstra’s wrist out of the air, tugging forward along with its momentum. Halisstra kept going, pulled forward and down, and Luathrae used the opportunity to slam her elbow into the small of the other drow’s back. 

Halisstra made a strangled sound bad enough that Luathrae almost pitied her. While the other girl was weak and gasping, Luathrae grabbed hold of her dress collar with both hands and dragged her around, slamming her front onto the bed.

It was easy enough to force it from there. She managed to get Halisstra’s clothes to satisfyingly rip apart, and she was glad her nails were long enough to bite into skin and jab into the other drow’s most sensitive parts. It was child’s play to force so much stimulation into her that the other girl’s body went limp. It was less easy for Luathrae to swallow her own pride, aware of the expectation in the room, and pull aside her own clothes to force Halisstra to return the favour. 

She was briefly tempted to fake it so she didn’t briefly go weak, but she brushed it aside quickly. She was inexperienced, here, with this game. The others would be able to spot a tactic like that.

She was experienced, however, at angling Halisstra’s head so that when Luathrae shoved it in harder the other girl had no air. She was experienced at threading her fingers through the other’s hair and tugging it to force it where it needed to be. She was experienced at lying back on the bed and trapping Halisstra’s head between her legs, hooking her angles together behind her head. And she was lucky enough to grab Halisstra’s wrists as the other drow sent her over, trapping her firmly.

Technically, she’d won.

But Luathrae wasn’t satisfied. Not here. Not with this. This had been a chore. 

She wanted to have some real fun.

Luathrae flexed her combat training and used her grip around Halisstra’s neck to flip them them over, so now it was the other on her back. Luathrae trapped her from above, straddling her easily. 

Pinning the other drow’s wrists with one hand, Luathrae grabbed a strip of Halisstra’s own torn clothing in the other. Halisstra clearly knew what was coming.

“Eah!” Halisstra jerked her body, spearing her knee up and trying to jab it up Luathrae’s crotch and force her off. 

Luathrae  _ laughed _ . Yes, yes,  _ this _ was what she wanted! This was what  _ truly _ made pleasure surge through her.

Luathrae rode it easily, securely tying the other drow’s wrists. She felt herself grinning, felt the rush of energy pumping through her, as she turned her smile down onto her newest victim and trailed her finger down one arm and to Halisstra’s throat.

She grabbed it. She pressed. She  _ crushed _ . She felt the bone and windpipe and arteries, and she kept pressing until she heard it; the sound of Halisstra gasping for breath.

Luathrae released suddenly, keeping the game going. She could feel herself still grinning as she caressed Halisstra’s throat and chest and toyed with her breasts. “Now,” she breathed. “This is where the fun starts.”

Halisstra glared at her. And that would not do.

Luathrae crushed her throat again. The gasp was much faster this time, and Luathrae released accordingly, immediately running her hand gently over Halisstra’s breast. “Good, good girl. You’re learning.”

Halisstra spat at her, hissing. “Don’t talk to me like a slave, you—!”

Luathrae crushed her throat for the third time. “No? So don’t act like one,  _ whore _ .”

The oooohs and gasps rippled through the audience, and Luathrae’s gut clenched. She’d almost forgotten they were there.

But nonetheless, this was the best show of strength she’d made. She just needed to follow through.

“Go on,” Luathrae hissed, releasing as Halisstra gasped and spluttered. “Act like the drow if you are. Come on!” Luathrae felt the purest energy surging and pounding through her, fuelling her on. “Come on! Fight me! Win!” Luathrae heard herself getting louder, felt herself going higher. “Come on! Come on! COME ON!”

Halisstra screamed and slammed her tied hands up, aiming for Luathrae’s face. 

Luathrae easily dodged, grabbed them both, and slammed them back down. Then for good measure, she raised herself up and drove a punch into the whore’s face.

“So you can’t, huh?!” Luathrae roared back. “Fuck-up! Whore!  _ BITCH! _ ”

Halisstra screamed again, spitting a glob of saliva and blood at Luathrae. Though it would have been fun to make her lick it back off, Luathrae couldn’t be bothered. She smashed her fist into Halisstra’s face again, sending it jerking to the side. The cocktail of blood and spit instead splattered out onto the sheet beside her face, smearing over her lips.

Luathrae used one hand to pin Halisstra’s wrists, then levered herself up. Her other hand attacked Halisstra’s core, pinching her clit and scraping against it with vicious nails. Halisstra bucked and made a gasping noise like Luathrae would have expected from a disposable human toy. One of desperation. One of someone so assaulted with sensory input that they were…

Overwhelmed.

Lolth,  _ already?! _

“Don’t you go weak on me now, whore,” Luathrae spat, shifting her fingers to massage more pleasurably. “I still have a game to play.”

Halisstra tried to speak. She opened her mouth, drew in air—

Luathrae rammed two fingers inside the other woman, letting her nails scrape and cut against her entrance. Halisstra cried out again—

_ Tears _ . 

This would be beautiful.

Luathrae fucked her until she saw it—the same things that had happened the first time, when she’d simply had Halisstra pressed over on the bed, hand working her from behind. That she was close.

Then Luathrae pulled away.

Halisstra was left shuddering, gasping, suddenly dumped on the shore by a flattening wave. Her body was limp and twitching. Used. 

“Here’s the new game, whore.” Luathrae slowly touched her hand back, kneading around the lips and ghosting around the clit itself. “It’s quite simple. How long before you’re reduced to  _ begging _ for release?”

Halisstra’s eyes widened in horror.

The crowd whooped and catcalled and jeered. Luathrae wouldn’t have needed to do it. She had already firmly, clearly established herself as the strongest.

But the rush she felt right now was better than anything she’d felt since she’d left home.

She began the pattern. Working her up, then taking everything away and letting it ebb. Halisstra screamed and cried and struggled but her body was exhausted, and it only got more exhausted with every passing moment.

In hindsight, it was a poor gamble, to expect that an experience noble drow wouldn’t have the endurance and willpower to withstand the assault. Especially to gamble that it was a short enough time that the crowd would stay interested.

Luathrae hated paying attention to things like this, but she’d done enough shows to tell when a crowd was getting bored. It was her cue to switch weapon, technique, get them weeping rather that screaming, or go gentle and hush the slave and tell them they were being good before she hurt them again. 

It was that skill which saved her now. The awareness that she was losing them, and that Halisstra wouldn’t break fast enough.

So Luathrae tried a different tactic.

Luathrae dug her nails into the skin of Halisstra’s core. 

Then she dragged them down.

Halisstra’s scream of bloody murder was so high that briefly Luathrae wondered if one of the senior priestesses would come and crash their party. That moment of uncertainty was quickly, thoroughly washed away she felt it.

Blood.

Warm, bubbling, thrumming, pressing against her skin and kissing it like a long-lost pet. 

The crowd loved it.

Luathrae sent her fingers back in, crushing Halisstra’s torn clit further. She was mildly impressed that the other wasn’t blacking out. She’d caused similar pain to slaves in the past, knew how to drag her nails to actually tear the little bud; very few had remained fully conscious for it,  _ and _ when Luathrae kept going. 

Luathrae kept kneading it, kept kneading the torn bud and feeling the blood gush and bubble at her fingertips, before she heard it.

“ _ Stop! _ ”

The cry was tortured. Pitiful. Pathetic.

Halisstra’s.

Luathrae pulled away, stepping back. Her heart pounded in every part of her. Her breath felt like inhaling a lungful of psychotics. Everything felt  _ amazing _ .

The blood rushed to her existence as the crowd screamed, roared, taunted and jeered. Luathrae didn’t have to do anything but step back and watch as the defeated drow curled up, rivulets of red streaming from between her legs, wrists tied together, utterly bare.

There was one more finishing touch.

Luathrae stepped forward, coming to the side of the bed and standing behind Halisstra’s head. She took her hand, with its own disgusting cocktail of blood and Halisstra’s own essence.

Halisstra was too disorientated to stop her. 

Luathrae shoved her fingers passed her lips and into her mouth.

If it was possible, the crowd got  _ louder _ .

Luathrae knew she was grinning. She felt like a beast on beautiful rampage, a predator who’d torn their prey to shreds. When she pulled her fingers back out and wiped them on Halisstra’s face, her expression looked broken. 

That was the fun thing about nobility. They were so unused to being defeated that when they  _ were _ defeated, it utterly shattered them. Halisstra was utterly shattered. And as Luathrae backed away and the crowd surged closer in her place, Luathrae could only imagine how they would take advantage of that.

She’d won. By  _ Lolth, _ she’d won. 


	3. Prize

It was no surprise when Phyrra appeared at Luathrae’s door with another girl by her side and said that there was a room swap. It happened all the time apparently, especially in the first few weeks. As hierarchies, cliques and their leaders were established, the drow in them moved around accordingly. And Phyrra had quite firmly established herself as Luathrae’s… Underling.

Her bitch. 

Luathrae followed Phyrra and set her things up quickly. She had an initial gut reservation to unpacking; she didn’t want her whips and knives to be dirtied. She paused, hand caught inside her bag.

She sighed, and began taking her weapons, clothes and other things out. She was going to stay here for three years. The presence of the weapons in somewhere unfamiliar, potentially unclean, potentially a poor environment for them—Luathrae was assured it would give her less anxiety as time wore on, and even now they made the little dorm feel very familiar.

Luathrae glanced over at her roommate. Phyrra was, she supposed, somewhat good-looking. Luathrae only noticed now as she saw her retrieve various beauty supplies from her bags, lining them up carefully. Not just pretty—beautiful, actually.

Well. Phyrra could be described in various ways, but shy was not one of them. She undressed as though no one was watching, easily exposing the lean meat of her body. It was almost as if she wanted Luathrae to see her.

Luathrae raised an eyebrow at her.

She got a smirk—of course—back. “Like what you see?”

Luathrae snorted in derision and turned back to her own things. Luathrae pulled on a loose nightgown, the sort with waist-high leg slits that was meant for slightly stuffier temperatures. The sort that tended to be used for its ease in sex; simply pull the sheets of fabric aside, and there it was. It felt suitably ironic after what she’d done to Halisstra.

A thought struck.

She turned back around. Phyrra was reaching for her own night dress, about to slip it on.

“Stop.”

Phyrra did, coming to a clean, nonchalant halt. But Luathrae knew there was wariness in there as the girl replied. “Yes?”

“I want you naked for this.” 

Luathrae sat, pulling the sheets of fabric away from her legs. Her top half was covered, but Phyrra was utterly exposed.

It reminded her just a little of home, with her pets.

“Come here, bitch.” Luathrae smirked back at her, a vengeful grin, gesturing for her to come closer. She spread her legs. “Earn your keep.”

Phyrra didn’t miss a beat. “Of course,” she smirked back.

Watching the other drow woman willingly lower herself to her knees was something else, Luathrae admitted. She could get used to this.

Luathrae had previously held no respect for snakes like Phyrra. The weak ones, the clever little sneaks who stole and whispered lies and rumours and collapsed as soon as direct pressure even looked their way. As Phyrra began to ‘earn her keep’, Luathrae leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the building heat and pleasure. She wondered what had changed. Aside from having one of said snakes between her legs.

It was, she supposed, Phyrra’s ‘entrepreneurial’ nature. She knew she was weak. But she was proactive, strong, in making the most of her circumstances. Luathrae could understand where it came from, now, see the particular brand of strength in it. Luathrae could respect strength. Now that she could comprehend this was just another of its forms—when done _well_ —Luathrae could respect it in a drow.

And Phyrra wasn’t bad, either. Luathrae felt a laugh rise up as she pulled her head back up, looking down at the smaller drow. “You’re not bad. Clearly, you’re used to being between other women’s legs, you little whore.”

Phyrra paused briefly, pulling her head back slightly to answer Luathrae with a broad smirk. “And look where it’s gotten me—the protection of the strongest aspiring priestess of our grade.”

Luathrae grabbed her hair and shoved her head back down. “Flattery doesn’t quite work on me, bitch. Keep going.”

Phyrra wasn’t just ‘not bad’; she was actually pretty good. Good enough that Luathrae hadn’t felt a lick of impatience before Phyrra’s ministrations sent that familiar, wonderful wave of pleasure through her body, and the crest crashed down. It wasn’t as overpowering as others—probably because Luathrae had no knife to slice up Phyrra’s back as she worked—but that was good enough, for now, as it helped her keep her composure. It was still early enough that she had to be careful to show no weakness whatsoever; she might still lose the title of strongest, and the prestige of having another as clearly, exclusively hers.

She grabbed Phyrra’s head and pushed her away, pulling her legs up onto the bed. She lay down, turning away from Phyrra.

“What? Nothing for me?”

Luathrae turned back; luckily for Phyrra, she caught the other girl still smirking. Speaking half in jest. Luathrae growled with impatience and turned over again. “No. If being weak to me gets you that excited, then fuck yourself. You have fingers.”

Phyrra made a put upon sigh. Luathrae heard her climbing into her own bed, arranging herself.

“Are you sure I can’t ‘encourage’ you?”

Luathrae turned herself over yet again. Phyrra was bare, her breasts clearly visible in the dim glow of the faerie fire. The smaller girl had her legs spread; thighs out, but knees bent and close. Putting on a show rather than a show of dominance. Her hand travelled down, and—

Luathrae snorted with derision. “Please.”

Phyrra paused, and for the first time, her gaze narrowed.

Briefly, Luathrae tensed.

Phyrra relaxed again, her smirk easily spreading once more. “Ohhhh. I get it now. You’re one of _those_ types. You don’t get off on all this. You get off on the control. The _pain_.”

“Was it not obvious enough?”

Phyrra’s smirk… Luathrae hoped the girl had different flavours and shades of it, or Luathrae would get tired of it very quickly. Phyrra finally shut up, right when Luathrae was close to the end of her tether.

Luathrae had to admit this girl was good. She couldn’t say it out loud, but she might have just gotten the best one. The others had missed out; Phyrra was strong at reading others, with a sharp mind, and with a very skilled tongue.

Well, Luathrae supposed it was fitting. The best of the strong and the best of the weak.

And, as a nice bonus, even though Luathrae could hear the edges of it, Phyrra was quiet as she fucked herself.

This looked like it was going to be perfect.


End file.
